Predestinados a estar Juntos
by Nub
Summary: NUEVO CAP! ¡¿Que Ron quiere que!, Hermione no lo puede creer, Ron quiere dejar de pelear con ella y quiere que sean "Amigos". ¿Como reaccionará Hermione, lean el 2 Cap!
1. Epifanía

**Hola!!, aquí estoy de nuevo con una de mis historias, pero esta vez con la ayuda de La seora toda poderosa jejeje a la que le agradezco varias ideas por ahí!, con respecto a mis demas historias, les informo que tal vez haya continuaciones jeje solo tal vez, si llega la inspiración.**

**Ron/Hermione, todos los personajes son de J.K, bueno unos que otros de relñleno que son mios, pero no importantes. Espero que la disfruten!**

_**Predestinados a estar juntos**_

_Snake_

**Capítulo 1** Epifanía 

La Lluvia caía estrepitosamente afuera, las grandes avenidas estaban inundadas de oscuridad, de silencio, y la casa de fachada gótica no era la excepción. Esta era habitada por una chica. Ella vivía sola desde que su familia se había mudado fuera de la ciudad, debido al trabajo de su padre, y se sentía un poco sola desde entonces. Había terminado Hogwarts desde hace ya dos años y tenía un trabajo en el ministerio, pero eso era de esperarse. Un trabajo bueno, **si**, pero aburrido, carente de emoción o del alma que ella siempre había anhelado.

Pero no todo era tan malo, tenía a sus amigos, Harry, Ginny y a... ¿Ron?

A decir verdad el ya no era su amigo. ¿Lo había sido alguna vez? Ron siempre había sido mucho mas, Ron estaba siempre con ella. En momentos felices y amargos. Todas sus sonrisas eran de Ron y las lagrimas también. Pero las lágrimas desaparecían tan fácilmente, solo tomaba una de sus bromas carentes de chiste (pero que él disfrutaba tanto contarlas), o una mirada que parecía gritar que lo sentía. Mas nunca lo decía a pesar de la traición de sus ojos azules, él no se disculpaba. Él te compensaba. Haciéndote sentir feliz, una felicidad sin razón. Una alegría loca que te levantaba los pies de la tierra. Breves pero dulces segundos de euforia.

Tan extraño pero completamente natural. La sacaba de quicio y a veces llegaba casi a odiarlo. Pero el casi siempre había estado allí. Era como si con los años hubiera logrado meterse bajo su piel, para bien... o para mal. Pero las puertas hace mucho que se habían cerrado. Ella las había cerrado. Después de aquel incidente en el día de su cumpleaños, ya nada fue igual. ¡Y había sido tan extraño!, como si de un día para otro le prohibieran mover una parte de su cuerpo. No estaba bien, pero no podían seguir así. Viviendo de altibajos, de crueles palabras y de dulces caricias. Era... demasiado.

Ellos habían tenido una relación desde sexto curso (pero las miradas robadas o las breves caricias habían empezado mucho antes); al principio todo iba bien, pero eran muy distintos, y esto se veía con el paso del tiempo y con sus continuas peleas que comenzaban con cada mínimo detalle. Lucharon mucho por su relación, en su opinión era porque a pesar de todo se querían, se necesitaban. Pero al final había sucumbido.

Ellos eran Ron y Hermione. Y había dolido tanto volver a ser solo Hermione.

El final había llegado en su séptimo curso, en su cumpleaños, entre todos sus amigos le organizaron una fiesta, pero esa noche, todo se derrumbó.

_Flash Back_

_El teléfono sonó una vez. _

_No iba a contestar, no quería, seguramente sería él de nuevo._

_Dos veces._

_¡¿Por qué insistía tanto?!¿Acaso no entendía que todo había terminado entre ellos? ¿Qué no podían seguir así? ¿Qué sus peleas cada vez dolían mas? habían pasado desde los celos hasta el resentimiento, tantas cosas, cosas terribles. Pero sus últimas palabras era lo que había dolido más. Y Si eso era lo que el pensaba de ella, si realmente creía que ella seria capaz de hacer todo aquello, entonces ya no quería verle más. _

_**-No más Ronald Weasley, ya no me harás mas daño, ya no más, no te lo permitiré- **murmuró la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con una mezcla de rabia y dolor en sus palabras._

_Tres veces._

_No lo resistía más. Tomó el teléfono en un arranque de ira._

_**-¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!**_

_**-¿Hermione?, ¿Estas bien?, habla Harry- **se escuchó la voz del niño que vivió del otro lado de la línea._

_**-Lo siento Harry, creí que eras.......**_

_**-Si, lo sé- **la interrumpió el**- creíste que era Ron. Escucha, Hermione, creo que estas siendo un poco dura con él, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad de hablar?**_

_**-Porque estoy ya es el colmo Harry, tú mejor que nadie sabe que esto no es nuevo entre nosotros, nuestros problemas no son nuevos. Son los mismos y se repiten una y otra vez...y ya no puedo permitir que esto continúe...**-la voz se le quebró-** .......tu escuchaste lo que me dijo la otra noche.**_

_**-Si pero.......**_

_**-Por favor, no lo defiendas, no te pongas de su lado Harry.**_

_**-Lo siento Hermione, se que esto también es muy difícil para ti, así que.......has lo que tu creas correcto. Solo llámanos, a Ginny y a mí, para saber que estas bien.**_

_**-Si, gracias.......nos vemos- **y colgó el auricular._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Pero eso ya formaba parte del pasado; habían pasado ya dos largos años desde aquella noche, y ya no estaban juntos, era cierto que se seguían frecuentando, ya que compartían a los mismos amigos pero su relación ya no era la misma, ni como amigos, y mucho meno como pareja. Su trato era distante, seco, y después de que él se cansó de insistirle, quedó oculto un resentimiento hacía ella que dejaba al descubierto cada vez que la miraba con esos ojos azules.

Ahora lo único que quería era recostarse un rato, no pensar en nada ni en nadie.

El timbre resonó en las paredes de su casa, sorprendiéndola. Se levanto de su cama y bajo las escaleras. Su familia no era muy rica, pero vivían bien y le habían dejado la casa al irse, para que no tuviera que buscar un departamento.

**-¿Pero quien podrá ser con la tormenta que hay afuera?- **se preguntó

Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien menos esperaba, Draco Malfoy estaba ante ella mojado de pies a cabeza. A decir verdad, no era una imagen que le desagradara por completo; el chico llevaba una camisa negra perfectamente ajustada a su cuerpo debido a la lluvia, y un pantalón de igual color que le quedaba como ni mandado a hacer en su hermosa figura, de hecho, Hermione no dudo que así fuese.

Pero aquella figura tan bien formada que se encontraba frente a ella tenia la misma expresión Malfoy de siempre, pero peligrosamente más atractiva de lo normal.

**-¿Draco Malfoy?**

No le costó reconocerlo ya que lo había visto muchas veces en los últimos años, cuando se paseaba por el ministerio de magia con su padre y con una expresión de superioridad egocéntrica, que era difícil definir quien lo era más, si el padre o el hijo.

**-Hola Granger,-** dijo el Malfoy, que ahora había adoptado una expresión bastante divertida- **pasaba por aquí y la lluvia me sorprendió, me permites pasar para llamar a mi chofer-** observó el semblante de la chica que tenía frente a él- **¿o prefieres seguir admirándome desde el umbral?**

La chica se sorprendió a si misma mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

**-Tan arrogante como siempre Malfoy, pero creo que tendrás que cambiar tu actitud si quieres un poco de hospitalidad-** comentó la chica siguiéndole el juego a aquel rubio.

**-Bien Granger, podrías dejarme '_porfavor' _usar tus polvos flu para llamar y que vengan por mi-** Draco estaba siendo sarcástico en su tono de voz, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores a la gente, y mucho menos a la que había llamado por tantos años sangresucia.

**-Mejor calla ya y entra a la casa, antes de que me arrepienta.**

La joven se hizo a un lado para que el empapado visitante entrara en la casa.

Draco Malfoy miró a todos lados, no perdiendo detalle de nada de lo que se hallaba a su alrededor. No tardo en encontrar la chimenea y se dispuso a sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolsita de la que tomó un poco de polvos flu, que tras un asentimiento de parte de la joven que tenía a un lado, lanzó hacia la chimenea.

Draco asomó la cabeza en la chimenea de su gran mansión, y tras un grito, apareció su mayordomo al instante.

**-Arthur, ven a recogerme a la casa de Hermione Granger en la avenida Greenway.....si, es muggle. Aquí te espero, no te tardes.**

Hermione Granger estaba parada a su lado, y con una vista generosa de la parte trasera del rubio; ella no pudo dejar de advertir que tenía bastante tiempo para admirar cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Malfoy se incorporó después de un momento, que le pareció un instante insuficiente a la joven. Él se dirigió a un sofá en donde Hermione se había instalado y tomó asiento junto a ella.

**-¿Y que hace un Malfoy por estos rumbos Muggles?- **preguntó Hermione.

**-¿Qué uno no puede pasear libremente por donde le plazca Granger?**

**-Yo no he dicho eso, simplemente me sorprende verte por aquí.**

**-¿A quien esperabas?, a tu noviecito pobretón Weasley.**

La chica enfureció notablemente.

**-El ya no es mi novio Malfoy- **le dijo despectivamente.

**-¿Ah no?, como se les veía juntos todo el tiempo en Hogwarts yo pensé que......- **comentó el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de inhibirla.

**-Pues pensaste mal, eso hace mucho tiempo que ya terminó-**dijo algo decepcionada, pero enseguida se repuso-** además no creo que sea algo que te importe Malfoy.**

**-Esta bien, de acuerdo- **se había acercado a ella a cada palabra pronunciada por sus labios y ahora estaban muy cerca el uno de otro- **no preguntaré más si así lo quieres.**

Ahora podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de la de ella y su rostro estaba solo a un centímetro del suyo, esta posición era bastante comprometedora, y de pronto se sorprendió de que fuera precisamente con Draco Malfoy con quien estaba.

**-¿Qué te propones con todo esto Malfoy?, ¿realmente estas aquí por casualidad?**

**-No te sientas tan importante Granger, no vine hasta aquí solo para verte, ¿en realidad crees que me tomaría la molestia?**

**-No lo sè, tu dime- **le espetò en el rostro, que aún tenía muy cerca del suyo.

Se miramos mutuamente, el le dirigía una mirada desafiante pero sin dejar de ser atractiva, como incitándola a algo.

Ella se levantó del sofá, rompiendo el contacto visual.

**-Será mejor que te traiga una toalla para que te seques, y dejes de mojar mi sofá- **le dijo al momento que se dirigía hacia el baño más cercano. Regresó con una toalla blanca en sus manos y se la entrego-** Aquí tienes.**

**-Gracias- **le dijo el chico de ojos grises a Hermione.

**-¿Gracias?, esa palabra no suele salir muy seguido de tus labios ¿verdad?**

**-Por favor Granger, una cosa es que sea arrogante y otra muy distinta es ser descortés. Y creo que esa no es la manera de tratar a tu huésped.**

**-¿Y cual es la manera, según tu?- **le dijo la joven atrevidamente. No sabía que le sucedía, pero esos ojos grises aceleraban sus sentidos.

Malfoy se paró frente a ella aún tan mojado como lo estaba cuando entró, y tras tomarla bruscamente por la cintura le dijo:

**-Esta....- **y la beso apasionadamente.

Fue un beso lleno de deseo, de pasión, como si ambos lo hubieran estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Con forme el beso fue avanzando, comenzó la necesidad de mas, y las caricias comenzaron a tornarse mas atrevidas, y el cuerpo de la chica estaba tan mojado como el de el lo estaba antes, pero a pesar de eso, el calor de sus cuerpos hacía que no lo sintieran y que no les importarse en lo mas mínimo. Lentamente la chica calló sobre el sofá y sobre ella el chico rubio. Hermione no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación con Malfoy pero en ese momento, no le importó nada, y el deseo de tenerlo lo más cerca posible, fue más grande que la razón, más grande que todo lo que ella quisiera, lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, cuando las caricias superficiales ya no eran suficientes, entonces....entonces...Resonó el timbre en su cabeza.... ¿el timbre?

La chica despertó desorientada, y con una excitación indescriptible, ¿pero en que estaba pensando?, mejor dicho ¿en que estaba soñando?...... ¿y quien rayos tocaría la puerta ahora?

Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Había soñado con Draco Malfoy

Había soñado con Draco Malfoy y ella teniendo relaciones.

Había soñado con Draco Malfoy y ella teniendo relaciones y le había gustado.

DUMB!!!

**Notas de la autora: espero que les haya gustado esta historia y que me manden muchos reviews a la continuación próximamente....... SnAkE**


	2. ¿Lo Recordaste?

_**Predestinados a estar juntos**_

_Snake_

**N/A.:** Hola aquí viene otro capitulo de esta historia pero antes vamos a contestar los reviews.

**_ophelia dakker_**_ si como pudiste ver en este cap. Se trataba de un sueño. Pero este sueño tendrá mucho q ver con el fic jujuju. Gracias por tu review!_

_**Glory Weasley:** bueno esto SI es un ron/herm pero Draco tendrá algo q ver. Este también es un fic en proceso así q las cosas variaran._

**_Vicky Potter 07_**_ q bueno q te haya gustado. Nosotras también esperamos poder adelantar pronto. Pero la escuela se rehúsa a darnos libertad (maldita) _

**_DanaxWeasley_**_ no soy una agente encubierta (Y si me ENCANTA el Draco Hermione) y en este fic va a haber un poco a pesar de q la pareja principal sea otra. No, no voy a arreglarlo por q es vital para el fic. AJAJAJAJA y espero no hacerte enojar. Bye ( y en cuanto a tu fic… mhm no me gusta el pansy Draco sorry!!)_

**_black mermaid_**_ Hola LARISA! JEJE este es un RoN/HeRm pero Draco tendrá algunas apariciones (x q me encanta) espero q sigas leyendo. Bye!!!_

_**CAT:** Gracias por tu review y por los cumplidos. ESPERO LEAS ESTE CAP TAMBIEN. Gracias. _

**_Jessi Weasley_**_ primer review: lamento q no te haya gustado. Jeje pero a mi si y voy a continuarlo. Segundo review: no te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros malos ratos. Lo que sucede con mi historia es que apenas esta en construcción tenía planeado que terminara ahí, pero en el siguiente capitulo ya se va viendo mejor el R/H espero que e guste y lo leas, si no, pues bueno, lo siento._

_**Melania Weasley: **si es un Ron/Herm pero esta en proceso (aunque de que se quedan juntos se quedan muaja)_

_**Theangeluz20042004: **Gracias por tu review, aquí esta el capitulo que me pediste, jejeje lo siento si me demore un poco pero la inspiración llego de repente._

Ahora si, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten, siento la tardanza.

_**Capitulo 2 ¿Lo Recordaste?**_

**-Despierta, dulce…Despierta…….**

Calidas manos tocaban sus mejillas, suaves yemas acariciaban con movimientos circulares su piel. Una bendita humedad refrescaba su frente y esa voz tan cariñosa seguía hablándole. Lentamente abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso. Alguien la ayudo a sentarse y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado acostada en el piso con la cabeza en el regazo de él dueño de esas manos y aquella voz.

**-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos Mione.**

Levanto la cabeza y Ron estaba ahí. Sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Y sus ojos la miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

**-¿Ron que hacemos aquí?**

**-¿Qué? ¿No vas a gritar? ¡Que decepción! Y yo que esperaba un escandalizado "¡¿Ron que haces aquí?"?!**

Y Hermione tuvo que admitir que Ron tenía razón. Pero despertarse junto a él le pareció tan natural por tantos años que precisamente hoy... en este día. Era muy especial para ella este día, pero ¿lo sería para él también?

Estaba aun sentada en el regazo del pelirrojo y el todavía sostenía el talle de su cintura; se sintió bastante bien en sus brazos, el sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella era maravilloso, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, no podía permitírselo. Especialmente **NO** ahora. Se levanto algo renuente, Ron la siguió y se puso ante ella. Una sonrisa radiante cruzo su rostro.

Y Hermione sintió el peso de su mirada. Tenía tiempo que no se veían y cuando lo hacían era para pelear o para ignorarse de lejos. Más de una vez Ron había llegado a su casa borracho de ira y de alcohol. Reclamándole una oportunidad y era en momentos como esos en que Hermione mas afianzaba su decisión de cortar por lo sano. Pero hoy Ron volvía hacer el Ron de siempre, el de risa fácil y de ojos azules que derrochaban alegría y calidez.

No lo había tenido así de cerca y en buenos términos desde su graduación y podía notar que en cuanto a su fisco su cambio no era mucho desde la última vez que le vio, solo su espalda era levemente más ancha, aunque ya lo había sido antes, 1 o 2 centímetro más había ganado su ya de por sí alta figura. En cuanto a su ropa ese era otro boleto. El suéter azul y el pantalón de mezclilla no eran como los de antes. Eran nuevos y a su medida, pero era de esperarse, Ron tenia dinero ahora. Mucho dinero que le dejaba el Quidditch. Y el cambio le sentaba bien... mejor que bien.

**- Hermione…**

**-Lo siento es que yo…..- **comenzó la ex Gryffindor muy nerviosa ¿acaso Ron podía ver lo que pensaba?

**-Me da gusto que estés bien, Mione. Vine a decirte algo pero por más que toque nadie me abrió, así que… use mi antigua llave. Espero que no te moleste. .- **le explico el un poco preocupado pero extrañamente tranquilo.

Ron generalmente siempre que veía a Hermione se comportaba distante, cortante con ella, y ahora hasta la llamaba de nuevo "Mione". Su actitud hacia ella era….buena….y eso era lo que a Hermione le preocupaba, esta aparente tranquilidad.

**- Esta bien, no importa. Mhm Ron yo…perdona que me hayas tenido que encontrar así, yo se que tu ya no quieres verme…**

**-No Mione, eso ya quedó atrás.**

La joven se sorprendió. ¿Había quedado atrás?, ¿A que se refería?

Bajaron al sofá de la sala, Hermione apoyada en Ron ya que se había dado un gran golpe en la frente cuando se desmayó. Ron acomodó la cabeza de Hermioe en una almohadilla y el se sentó junto a ella.

**-Ya no te guardo rencor- **comenzó Ron.

**-¿No?- **preguntó la castaña.

**-Sabes, me he dado cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca funcionó, tú y yo somos muy diferente y a pesar de todo, yo te aprecio, porque antes que nada fuimos amigos ¿no?- **Ron estaba hablando muy razonablemente, como en muchos años no lo hacía- **por favor, no quiero que dejemos de serlo, seamos de nuevo los tres amigos de siempre, Harry, tu y yo.**

**-¿Ya no sientes nada por…mi?- **los ojos de Hermione estaban llorosos al decir esto pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su compañero.

**-Claro que no Mione, ya puedes estar tranquila, quiero que seamos solo amigos, así como tanto me has pedido.**

Ya estaba, estaba hecho. Ron lo había dicho, dicho lo que por tantos años le rogó que comprendiera. En el olvido, si ahí estaba todo lo que ellos habían sido alguna vez. Lo que compartieron alguna vez. Y esa sonrisa aún asomaba por sus labios.

"_¿Cómo puede?, ¿Cómo puede reír cuando acaba de confirmarme que ya no queda esperanza?"_

Le culpaba, una parte de si le culpaba. No podía evitarlo, no era perfecta. Le pesaba la tranquilidad con la que decía que todo había terminado. ¿Que no Ron era quien mejor la conocía? ¿Y si era así, porque no se daba cuenta? ¿Porque no lo había notado antes?..

Hermione decía que ya no sentía nada por él, pero una cosa era saber que ya no estaban juntos, y otra muy diferente que ya no la quería, que no estaba más en su corazón. Pensó en todo aquello, ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto?, ¿Por que sentía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin lanzarse a sus brazos? Era algo irónico, como lo había dicho él eso era lo que ella le había pedido tantas veces, que se olvidara de su amor, de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, pero ahora era Hermione quien no podía resignarse a olvidarlo, a pesar del paso de los años……

_Flash Back_

_Hermione estaba emocionada, lo esperaba, esperaba a Ron con mucha ansiedad, esa tarde por fin la había invitado a salir; sin embargo el sol se ocultaba a las afueras del colegio y él, no aparecía por ningún lado._

_Cuando su paciencia estaba al borde del límite, el ruido del retrato de la señora gorda abriéndose, la hizo voltear precipitadamente._

_Un joven pelirrojo de 16 años se acercó hacia ella._

_**-Hola Mione, perdón que llegue tan tarde pero tuve algo que hacer- ** dijo el chico presuroso, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener una cita con su mejor amiga._

_**-Es muy tarde Ron, tengo mucho esperándote- **dijo Hermione notablemente molesta._

_**-Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí ¿no?, ¿nos vamos?**_

_**-Esta bien……- **comenzó un poco dudosa pero por la mirada de su compañero, no pudo resistirse ante la indulgente sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios._

_Afuera la noche había caído. Y Hermione tuvo que luchar por no reírse del cabello de Ron que brillaba fieramente a pesar del manto de negrura que los rodeaba. Ron volteo con el ceño fruncido, y ella no tuvo duda de que le había adivinado el pensamiento. Después de todo ella también podía leerlo, aun más fácilmente que a si misma. No que estuviera segura de que eso fuera algo bueno, 16 años era demasiado poco. Y solo 5 desde que le conocía. ¿Como podía confiarse a otra persona sin salir lastimada?_

_Dudaba._

_Si, ¿porque no decirlo?_

_Tenía miedo. Miedo de ella, miedo por ella. Miedo de Ron, miedo por Ron._

_Era complicado._

_Y a Hermione generalmente le gustaba lo complicado. La adrenalina de la competencia. Pero siempre en orden: analizar primero, seleccionar los pros, seleccionar los contras. Sopesarlos, planear una estrategia. Y justamente aquí venia la parte que no le gustaba. Arriesgarse. Ningún plan era perfecto y mucho menos una relación. Eso significaba dolor, decepción y posible peligro. No era plausible, no era predecible, no era… seguro._

_Una mano de dedos largos rozo contra la suya. Decidir, decidir, debía decidir. Ahora. El tiempo corría. Uno, dos, tres. "Decide debes decidir. Lo quiero, no debo, lo necesito, no debo, tengo que, no debo, lo lastimare, no debo, ¡al demonio!"_

_Rozo su mano, sintiendo una mano diferente a la suya. Más grande, tosca, de piel bronceada. La mano de Ron, que ahora entrelazaba los dedos con los de ella. Y en todos sus años en Hogwarts nunca había presenciado algo más mágico. Nada más simple, nada tan antiguo. Y aun así no sentía escalofríos, ni mariposas en el estomago tampoco veía luces de colores y ciertamente no habían elefantes rosados voladores. _

_Pero era dulce, era calidez, era amor. Le amaba y ya no había dudas. Nunca hubo alguien más, no había alguien más y nunca habría nadie más_

_Las estrellas brillaban cuando llegaron tomados de la mano a la torre de astronomía. Un leve rubor asomó por las mejillas de la Griffindor cuando se sentaron uno frente a otro. Él tomó entre sus manos su rostro. Mirándola fijamente comenzó a tratar de completar una oración._

_**-Yo….Herm….pues….tu…-** pero no podía lograrlo, estaba muy nervioso._

_Hermione ya lo había decidido, quería tomar el riesgo, necesitaba tomarlo; el chico de ojos azules que estaba frente a ella la volvía loca, no podía dejar de pensar en él, ni un solo instante, y fue en ese momento, cuando lo tenía justo enfrente que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Tenía que dar el primer paso, decirle lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con él......_

_**- Ron yo...**_

_Pero Ron meneo la cabeza y retiro las manos de su rostro sin alejarse._

_**- shhh lo sé, yo tambien.**_

_Hermione volteo a verlo sorprendida, ¿Este que estaba frente a ella era el mismo chico que solía molestarla para que lo notara?, ¿El mismo que lanzaba bolitas de papel a su cabello para que lo volteara a ver? ¿El que se sonrojaba cuando lo descubría mirándola? ¿Quién era este joven de mirar determinado y carente de miedo o vergüenza?_

_**-Hermione voy a besarte…**_

_Fin del Flash Back_

**-Hermione, ¿estas segura de que te sientes bien dulce?-** pregunto el muchacho claramente mosqueado por la falta de atención de la joven.

**-Si, si, estoy bien, solo hay demasiado en mi cabeza.**

**-¿Segura?**

**-¡Que si, Dios Ron, que estoy bien!-**

**-Baja la guardia dulce que yo solo decía.**

**-¿Dulce?- **pregunto la morena frunciendo el ceño**- Es la segunda vez que me llamas así, ¿desde cuando tú usas "dulce" para referirte a mí?**

**-Ha pasado tiempo, la gente cambia.**

Hermione tuvo que aguantarse un "¡tu no!" acusador que amenazaba en salírsele de la boca. Pero era verdad las cosas cambiaban. Pero eso no significaba que la idea debía gustarle. Y efectivamente no le hacia gracia ni un poquito.

**-Entonces las cosas ya están bien- **Su comentario era una afirmación no una pregunta.

Hermione solo meneo la cabeza demasiado cansada para mentir libremente.

**-¿Sabes que me trae esta casa?, nuestro primer beso. No se porque pero lo recordé hace unos instantes**

**- Si- **Respondió pero Ron no parecía necesitar respuesta.

**-Si y todas esas veces que me escapaba de la madriguera y entraba hurtadillas a esta misma casa, esta llave me sirvió mucho.**

Los dos rieron. Recuerdos felices de su pasado empañando esta nueva e incomoda "tregua".

**-Sal conmigo**

**-¡¿PERDON?!- **casi se callo del sillón. ¿Ron, quería que?

**-Tu, Harry, Luna y yo**

**-Ah, ¿Luna?, ¿Luna Lovegood?**

**-La misma- **Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Hermione comprendiendo lo hablado en el comentario de Ron. Él estaba saliendo con Luna.

**-Es maravillosa, no se como no lo note antes.**

**-Maravillosa claro**- bufo la morena con intenciones inexplicablemente homicidas hacia la anteriormente mencionada rubia.

**-Bueno es reportera y tiene que cubrir este gran evento y nos invito, ¿vendrás?- **la misma cara de puchero que ponía cada vez que quería algo. Hermione soltó una risa decidiendo en silencio que ese gesto no se veía bien a los 19 años. No importaba cuanto le gustara Ron.

**- Esta bien, me encantaría.**

Ron dio un grito de alegría y se levanto. Hermione compartió su risa, lo acompaño a la puerta. Aun no dejaba de llover. Por un instante pudo ver un flachazo de ojos grises y cabello rubio. Volteo y vio a Ron, que le devolvía sus llaves.

**-Creo que estas son tuyas ahora, dáselas al indicado. ¿Vale?**

Con eso se fue, prometiendo contactarla después para ponerse de acuerdo. Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo en la puerta, el aire y la lluvia salpicándole la cara y la mano extendida con un par de llaves doradas en la mano. Pensando que hace tres años en este mismo día había sido la primera vez que Ron la había besado.

_Flash Back_

_Solo escuchó estas palabras, después sus labios estaban en los suyos, sintió una calidez indescriptible, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba y por más que hubiera intentado alejar ese sentimiento, no hubiera podido. Ese beso estaba lleno de deseo, de pasión, pero a la vez era dulce, inocente._

_Después de unos momentos se separaron y Hermione vio de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules, con aquella determinación de hace unos momentos, aquella que desconocía, esa que había salido de quien sabe donde y la había besado de esa manera._

_Lo moró de nuevo, si, era el, el mismo pecoso de siempre, inmaduro, gracioso y ocurrente, aquella cara infantil lo delataba._

_**-¿Y que tanto me ves?- **preguntó el chico un poco embarazado._

_**-Me preguntaba como es que puede gustarte una chica como yo**_

_**-¿Bromeas?, eres la niña mas linda e inteligente que conozco-**le dijo acariciando suavemente un a de sus mejillas._

_**-Pero yo…yo no te…**_

_El chico la hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano._

_**-No digas nada.**_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Él lo había recordado, pero no que era este día, su primer beso había sido un día como este hace 4 años. El destino era realmente un pateaculos miserable, pensó antes de meterse de nuevo a su casa.

N/A: Bueno pues aquí queda otro capítulo, en verdad siento que me haya tardado tanto U espero que el siguiente si este lo mas pronto posible, espero sus reviews, sus mails a hasta la próxima, y un agradecimiento especial para la L.S.T.P. ¡¡Gracias ale!! Jejeje

SnAkE.


End file.
